


Irmão conforto.

by Adorable_Adler (Lujanne9), Lujanne9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujanne9/pseuds/Adorable_Adler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujanne9/pseuds/Lujanne9
Summary: Small pieces of captivating scenery among the Uchiha brothers.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Irmão conforto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my Imouto-chan for editing, and encouraging me to post these little pieces of diabetes by the Uchiha brothers. Sai-kun thank you for enjoying the things I write, know that it only exists thanks to you. <3

.....

This takes place in an alternative reality, where the Uchiha massacre does not take place. Itachi is not an Anbu captain, Sasuke is only 10 and Itachi 13. 

...... 

The soft sound of the door opening from behind caught Itachi's attention. He looked up from the book, to which he was dedicating his time reading every night with some entertainment before bed. The one standing at the door was his little brother looking totally out of place for bothering him that late at night. Sasuke was wearing nothing but his sleeping pajamas and a thin blanket in his arms, with no shoes on his small feet.  
"Nii-san, I'm scared." Sasuke's fearful voice appeared in the previously silent environment. He looked like he had cried before coming to meet the older one in concern.   
"What's wrong, Otouto?" Itachi's warm voice asks. He is apprehensive of what would have caused this feeling of anguish in his younger brother. His eyes, dark as night, are attentive to the now visual affliction in the little boy's lovely features .The older boy's lips form a kind smile. The one that he always directs at the most precious person in his world. Itachi makes a small wave with his hand to Sasuke, as a silent call to join him on the bed, in which he was accommodated in his reading. As he watches Sasuke approach, his dark eyes move to the object in his lap for a brief second. He slides his fingers over the yellowed paper of the pages, his hand makes a smoothly precise movement of capturing a marker next to it, which he positions on the book and then closes it completely, leaving it on a small shelf near his comfortable bed.   
"I had a nightmare." He hears Sasuke say with a shaky voice, as soon as he climbed on to the bed and tried to sit up, while his small body sought comfort in the presence of his big brother. Itachi could feel Sasuke's trembling little hands clinging to his pajama's shirt as his adorable face buried itself into the chest of the young clan prodigy, that was his Nii-San.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi asks gently, as his warm palm rubs soothingly over the younger's back. His fingers have just detected the slight moisture on his younger brother's shirt, a natural physical response to a possible encounter with a bad dream. In silence Itachi waits for something to come out of Sasuke's mouth, while he can feel his brother's fear a little in his own welcoming arms. Itachi's questioning made Sasuke try to repeat the so recent night terror that he just felt in his sleep. The little one couldn't help but think of his parents on the mat of their floor, covered in each other's blood. His lifeless, pale-faced mother was laying on his father's body. Their blood ran down the floor, bathing the floor and covering them with red stains. His mind was processing the horror as soon as he tried to run in search of his brother, his steps seeming too slow for his racing mind. His heart was beating hard in his rib cage and had him barely manage to move to the place he tried reaching, in despair until he turned down the hall and found his most important person crawling in his own blood. Sasuke's little heart missed a beat during this nightmare as his eyes filled with tears, seeing his older brother coughing up blood on the floor.  
"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about what you dreamed of." He suddenly heard Itachi's gentle whisper, bringing him back to reality. It sounded almost like a secret for Sasuke only to hear. His voice seemed to help Sasuke out of his trance and he stopped shaking. For the older one it was clear that such behavior coming from Sasuke meant, that he was not yet ready to talk about what was troubling him. Itachi calmly wrapped his stronger arms over the smaller body, pulling him closer for the comfort of his protective embrace.   
"Dreams cannot hurt you, Otouto" Itachi tried to pass security to Sasuke with his soft voice as the fingers of his palm went up to reach the softness of his precious brother's dark strands.   
"Can I stay with you tonight, Nii-san?" Sasuke's eyes desperately searched for some confirmation from him. The other's dark irises are reflecting that pure feeling of love upon him, as if Itachi was his safe haven.  
"You know, you don't have to ask." The older Uchiha responded reassuringly, while still caressing Sasuke's hair before wrapping both of them in the comforting warmth of his duvet. He can hear Sasuke let out a breath, that he seemed to have been holding for a long time. Itachi can only smile at the adorable little reactions of this being, who has become the most important person to him since he came to this world. Remembering to let go of his brother's hair, Itachi's fingers soon reached on the small table to find the small lamp and turn it off for the night.The olders's loving hands return to rest on his little brother's smooth scalp as soon as Sasuke snuggles with him in the protective warmth of the soft sheets. Itachi strokes the young one's spiky hair, causing Sasuke to focus his attention on the gentle relaxing movement of his fingers on him and before he can finally settle back to sleep he quietly says.   
"You will never leave me, will you, Aniki?  
Itachi can feel the softness of Sasuke's breath on his neck as he says those words. At first he doesn't understand where this question came from, but in silence Itachi reflects that Sasuke's words can only be related to his past dream. However, since he will become a member of the Anbu Black Ops, he has taken several special missions, by the Hokage's order. It didn't rarely occur, that these missions lasted weeks away from home to the unhappiness of his younger brother. Countless of times, Itachi had returned home after long missions to find Sasuke sleeping in his room. It is obvious, that Sasuke missed him every time a mission took all his time outside the safety of his home, the presence of his most precious person. The Uchiha prodigy only regrets how little time is reserved for his brother by prioritizing so many missions in order to protect the village, in which his reason for living resided.The conclusion that settles in his mind is that he would need a long break before what remains of Sasuke's childhood disappears before his eyes. Affectionately, Itachi's large hand reaches for Sasuke's smaller palm, intertwining his fingers as if to reaffirm the promise which had been initiated a long time ago.   
"I will always be here for you." Itachi hopes that this statement can provide security and comfort for his Otouto's fears. Deep in his heart he longs to know what kind of terror has gone through his mind, but he didn't want to pressure him to speak. He knows that Sasuke would open up, when he was ready.  
"Now just rest, Sasuke. I will not disappear."   
Sasuke stared at Itachi without moving, a small knot forming somewhere in his throat, but he trusts his older brother's words. The young Uchiha finally relaxed to sleep, feeling the comforting sensation of Itachi's presence, in how every beat of his heart was like a song to guide him to safely drift off. It doesn't take long for Itachi to notice that Sasuke was half asleep. His hands now relaxed around him, so that the comforting warmth could envelop him completely. Leaning in to breathe in the characteristic smell of the dark hair, Itachi immerses himself in the calming sensation to fall into a peaceful sleep, close to his brother as well. Both resting peacefully and dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it hasn't been artificial but I have so many thoughts about it. I tried so hard to write about it and bring something nice to read. Itachi is a being of comfort. <3 Sasuke is so lucky to have the best Nii-san.   
> Obrigado por ler.


End file.
